


Playing House

by WhimsicalWrittenFantasies (The_Boy_of_the_Forest)



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Playing House, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Boy_of_the_Forest/pseuds/WhimsicalWrittenFantasies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a game, one they’d started playing because of a dare. Truth be told Kevin’s never quite found it in him to fully hate Double D—but this is crossing really dangerous territory; especially when the other seems so willing to play along with the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act 1: The games begin

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I know it says underage sex, so I’ll explain briefly that Double D is 17 and Kevin is 18, though this game started when Double D was 15 and Kevin 16. If that bothers you, please don’t read this story.
> 
> Also, and this just got added on because I realized that my ‘oneshot’ was becoming too long. I’ve divided it into two parts; I say two parts because I’m assuming I’ll be able to fit everything in on the second posting of this fic. If I can’t well then they’ll just be a third part. As for headcanons; I like shorter-than-Edd-Casanova-Kevin. So yeah; he’s shorter than Edd. As far as settings; it’s after BPS, so the Ed’s have been accepted into the Cul-de-Sac kids’ group.
> 
> I like to think that they don’t change much in respect to teasing each other—Kevin and Eddy especially and I’m going to try what most people tend to forget when they write a pairing and it’s include all of the characters because they live in such a small world that it shouldn’t be hard for interactions to occur. No; there is no ultimatum of Double D having to choose between Eddy and Kevin because both relationships rest on different foundations and I doubt Double D would ever leave Eddy for Kevin. Too much has happened between both boys to ever be able let one of the other go.
> 
> So yes, there you go. Here’s part one of this oneshot—I hope you like it, and as for part two; well I’m hoping to have a good portion—if not all—done tomorrow so; here’s to hoping.
> 
> Hope you enjoy what I have so far. Feel free to drop me an ask/message about your response/review to this.

# 

 

Rating: NC - 17  
-  
Warning: BxB love, underage sex, kinks: Include slight asphyxiation fetish, and slight exhibitionism.  
  


—

 

It was just a game; one they’d started playing because of a dare—young and stupid, that’s what they all were. It was a game and it was one meant to be humiliating for both parties. But before it became this twisted; this carnal—well it was two years back, when Edd had turned 15 and was growing awkward and lanky with no coordination to his limbs. The day was a normal summer day and school had just ended, leaving Double D to the task of handling both Ed and Eddy—already plotting their next scam.

 

It was always the same thing—just attempt to build something improbable from the items they had at home and try to scam the others in the Cul-de-sac in the hopes someone might fall for the same trick. Though, now-a-days it wasn’t about jawbreakers. No, indeed it was more about a sense of habitual belonging. Like this was what they were meant to do and that was how they liked it; or at least it seemed to be that way. While their habits were the same, their looks had changed just as they hit the cusps of adolescence.

 

Ed had shot up like a beanstalk, hitting 6’7, giving Rolf a run for his money in strength, and even getting into the football team with his strong frame and large abundance of energy. He had found himself valued by the jocks that once laughed and mocked him—something that made the simple-minded boy very happy. Eddy was still about as disliked as usual, though his charms had changed for the better—at least in Double D’s opinion. He was the shortest of the three still; but he was at 5’6 at least. He still dressed in ‘snazzy’ clothing, slicking his dark hair back and trying to smooth talk the girls as usual—but at least now he was good at it, and even managed to draw out the occasional admirer from his ordeals.

 

Edd for the most part still thought he was the same—if only a little bit taller at 5’11 and like always, awkward with his own body. He didn’t have much in the form of muscle; but he had a nice silhouette that tapered into slim hips and admittedly strong legs. While not the most athletic one of the group, Double D did swim often enough at the creek whenever he wanted to have a break from his friends. He still dressed very geek like—argyle patterned sweater-vests, button ups, capris, wool socks that matched his sweater-vests, and oxfords. His ski-hat remained the same black with white stripes on the side, but added on to his visage was a pair of thin-rimmed glasses he used for reading from far away.

 

“Hey, Double D!” called out Eddy, wrapping an arm around Edd’s shoulders, jolting the other from his thoughts as he glanced at Eddy with a patient smile.  
  
“Yes Eddy?” he asked shifting his messenger bag slightly, looking for the most part at ease with the fact that Eddy was leaning his whole weight against him.  
  
“So; did you hear about the party that’s going to be held at shovel-chin’s place?” He rolled his eyes at Eddy’s derogative name for Kevin, letting a breath slip through his lips and a fond smile pull at his lips.  
  
“I do believe I have; don’t tell me you want to actually  _go_  to it.” Stated Double D with a humorous look in his green eyes as he caught Eddy’s blue one’s in a playful match of ‘don’t blink’.  
  
“Tch; why the heck do you hafta be like that? You know I do” replied Edd groaning and shoving at Edd, who laughed softly under his breath at the action.  
  
“Don’t aggrieve me! I was merely asking a simple question!” Eddy huffed and grumbled under his breath, jamming a finger into Double D’s side in revolt.

 

“You weren’t asking; you were statin’ and I know it. What, you still think I’m stupid?”  
  
“It’s ‘Do  _you_  still think I’m stupid” corrected Edd playfully.  
  
“Ugh; shove it sockhead—hey lumpy! Get over here will ya?! I haven’t seen ya since last period!” called out Eddy as he caught sight of Ed making his way over to them with a wide smile.  
  
“Eddy! Double D!” the tallest of the Ed was quick to scoop up both boys into a tight, breath-taking hug that left Eddy and Double D slightly dizzy by the end of it.  
  
“I’ve been looking for you! Nazz invited me to the party that Kevin is having!” cried out Ed excitedly, pulling out 3 envelopes and waving them around. “She gave me three! Do you think that she thinks I’m a 3-headed swamp monster from the planet Vargon? Like from the movie ‘Space: Attack of the mutant zombie platoon?!”  
  
Eddy looked like he just wanted to rip out Ed’s mono-brow at that point, staring at the envelopes like they held the world’s greatest treasure—which in his case, it probably did.

 

“Why Ed, I do believe she meant for you to give those to Eddy and I; as you can see by the names in the front” explained Double D as he gently pried the invitations from Ed’s grip to study them, staring at the neat scrawl that was Nazz’s handwriting. “It seems she wants us to be a part of the excitement as well; I wonder what I should wear—“he blinked as Eddy snatched his invite, kissing it.

 

“Oh Eddy, that’s just disgusting! You don’t know what germs that paper could possibly have contained!” cried out Double D as he wrinkled up his nose.

 

“Chillax sockhead, I haven’t gotten sick in years! My immune system is like a Roman God’s!” boasted Eddy still greedily holding his invite.  
  
“Roman God’s actually died pretty horribly Eddy” explained Double D, about to launch into one of his rants, until Eddy pushed a hand against his mouth.  
  
“Mmph!” he let out a muffled shriek, struggling to pry the shorter male’s hand from his lips.  
  
“Shh; I don’t need to know about the God’s and their tragedies D, what I need is to go find the perfect outfit!”  
  
“But Eddy, school is still on!” cried out Ed in conflict, looking like he wanted to follow Eddy. “I want to pick nice clothes too! Like a space-suit!”

 

Double D managed to get Eddy’s hands away from his mouth, quickly fumbling over his bag to find a tissue and some disinfectant, wiping furiously at his skin.

 

“I can’t believe you Eddy—Of all the rotten things—When I finish sanitizing myself I’m going to—“  
  
“Yeah, Yeah. Come on; let’s get to 6th period before the bell rings” muttered Eddy dejectedly, scoffing his shoe against the school floor as they proceeded to go against the crowd of students that began dwindling as everyone entered their proper classrooms.

 

“I wonder what  _would_  be appropriate to wear myself though” murmured Double D as he took his seat at the front of the class, much to Eddy’s annoyance.  
  
“Really, the front, that’s how you always roll?” asked Eddy sitting behind Double D.   
  
“You know that I like to take the notes as best as I can—“ began Edd.  
  
“Why the heck to you have those glasses then?!” whispered Eddy as the teacher walked into their history class.  
  
“For necessities, but unless all the seats in the front are taken, I’ll be sitting in the front Mister.” Answered Double D, looking over slightly to see Ed drawing on his paper haphazardly; he turned back to face the board as their teacher Mr. Morgan G. Woods began to write down about the history of ‘Versailles’.  
  
“Oh what a fascinating subject!” whispered Double D as he took out his notepad and began to furiously write, ignoring Eddy’s groan of disapproval.  
  
—  
  
“I can’t believe Woods wants us to right a five page essay on that stupid French palace. That’s like a kid’s book right there!” exclaimed Eddy once class finally let up, hands thrown in the air in woe.  
  
“Now, now Eddy. You’re being ridiculous; most kids’ books are 12 to 24 pages in length.” Replied Double D trying to soothe the other boy looking as Ed made his way to his locker, jumping when he heard someone call them—a familiar someone at that!

 

“Hey, Lord of the dorks!” Kevin, Peach Creak Jr. High’s most popular boy and voted most likely to stay that way—was making his way towards them, Nazz in tow.  
  
“Oh; Salutations Kevin, Nazz; how are you—“Double let out a wheeze as Eddy pushed him aside rather roughly to glare at the jock with an annoyed look.  
  
“If isn’t Mr.Jock-strap himself! What’s up blockhead? Came to confess how awesome I am?” asked Eddy, grinning cockily at the red-head, who merely let out a growl, fingers curling into a fist already as he felt adrenaline race through his body.  
  
“Sweet mercy Eddy, you don’t push someone like that, are you insane?!” began Double D, trying to avoid an all-out brawl between the two testosterone fueled males; looking uncertain for a moment before placing a hand on Eddy’s shoulder.

 

“Er, Kevin, to what do we owe the pleasure of your presence—if I may inquire?” asked Double D easing into the jocks line of vision with a shaky gap-toothed smile. Nazz let out a soft laugh and leaned against Kevin lazily, her pretty blonde hair—now in a pixie cut—feathering one side of her face lightly.  
  
“Hey guys, it’s nice to see you too” she answered cheekily, shoving Kevin a little to calm the other down. “We came to see if you guys had gotten your invites. We’re totally looking to make this party one to never forget. Y’know? Since pretty soon we’ll be in high school and we won’t know what we’ll be doing then.” She offered as a means of explanation, grinning with a playful light in her clear light-blue eyes, pink lips full and pouty.

 

“Oh, Nazz, uh; yeah! The big lug just gave us the—uh—invites!” answered Eddy pushing Double D to the side once more, grinning idiotically at the girl, who merely giggled in her girlish way.  
  
“Way cool; right Kevin?” she asked, looking up at the red-head, who stood at 5’6 with the build of a healthy young man, to many of the girls at the schools’ delight.  
  
“Yeah; I  _guess_. If by cool you mean ‘lame’. Why did we have to invite these losers? No offense” offered Kevin, looking bored as he fixed his reversed red cap, shoving his hands into his bright orange hoodie.  
  
“How is that not an offense?!” cried out Eddy, already geared to fight Kevin once more.  
  
“Enough Eddy; I’m certain that we’ll not be a hindrance in the party Kevin, after all, all the others are going to be there, correct? I assume that you’ll be perfectly content to be on one area, and we’ll be in another.” Double D began, trying to appease both males at the same time. Although he could already feel annoyance begin to rise in his person.  
  
“You always apply mathematical metaphors to everythin’?” asked Kevin, quirking a brow at Edd, causing the socially conscious boy to blush a little embarrassed.  
  
“We-Well that is to say—I don’t… I mean—“  
  
“Chill Double D; Kev’s just messin’ with you guys. Anyways, we’ll see you at the party, ‘kay? Don’t miss it or I’ll come find you myself!” warned Nazz with a laugh, grabbing Kevin’s arm, making Eddy deflate a little.  
  
“Of course, thank you very much for the solicitation to such a social event.” replied Double D with a smile waving at the pair.  
  
“Yeah, Yeah, I wouldn’t miss this party for anythin’ Nazz.” responded Eddy grouchily, looking down at his invitation.

 

“I hope there’ll be chickens!” came Ed’s reply to them, making Double D take a glance at Ed with a crooked grin.  
  
“Perhaps Rolf will bring some with him”  
  
—  
  
When the time came for the party—which started at 8 and went on well past the hour Double D assumed more proper young adults were supposed to up—was a lively event with all the Cul-De-sac kids packed into Kevin’s yard, enjoying the pool, drinking refreshments, and chatting while enjoying a diverse playlist that must have been carefully selected by Nazz, considering all the songs were well liked by many in the party.  
  
Alcoholic beverages  _had_  been brought, much to Double D’s horror, but appeared to be locked up for a special event that had been the main buzz amongst them all. Eddy was busy having the time of his life, playing a game of chicken and carrying Nazz as she wrestled with Sarah, who was being carried surprisingly enough by Jim.

 

The youngest of the crew had grown surprisingly different than many had assumed. Jim had become less of the delicate boy he had been when younger—healthy meat on his body at last—and had grown into a boyish figure that still had a flare of metro-sexuality to it. His curly mop was still coifed at the top of his head, but he had left his braces for retainers, a pearly smile replacing the awkward grin he used to give. Sarah had filled out to be a beautiful young woman, her lovely red hair well past her hips and while she was still as aggressive as ever, she had long since abandoned her too-spoiled ways for a more tamed version.

 

Nazz had remained as tom-boyish as ever, but with her pretty face and her relaxed attitude it was easy to appreciate her feminine features. She’d cut her hair shorter, saying that she really thought long hair was a drag—what a witty girl. Rolf, who stood talking amiably with Jonny had seemed to be the one who hit manhood almost too early. He was big, the same height as Ed—6’7—and had developed more muscle than most of the boys on the football team. It wasn’t a grotesque sight really; and in all honesty, Rolf behaved more like a man than his age let on. He even had stubble that he allowed at times to grow out slightly, claiming that many girls were charmed by the feeling. He’d proven to Double D once that it was a true fact, allowing the curious male to pat a cheek. Indeed the feeling had been nice, if a bit prickly.  
  
Jonny remained pretty much the same; an awkward shamble of a boy with his baldhead and plank by his side. He seemed content as he was though, and Edd had felt a thrill of envy at that—wishing he’d be content with himself as well.

 

“Hey Double D, why don’t you join us?!” called out Nazz happily, looking at said boy with hopeful eyes, making him blush and sweat a little, his nerves getting the better of him and making his hands wring the hem of his thin cotton shirt, a faded purple colour with brightly lace-knit leaves on  one side.

 

“Oh it’s quite all right! I shouldn’t swim at the moment, it’s much too soon since I’ve eaten!” he admitted embarrassed as he patted his stomach. “Don’t want to cramp up!”  
  
“Aww—well, that’s ok! But as soon as you’re good, you better join up all right!” called out Nazz grinning before returning to her game. Normally Double D didn’t approve rough-housing, but it was a party, and everyone seemed to be in very high-spirits at being together once more.

 

“Oh my, I am a little parched” he murmured making his way towards the punch-bowl, noting that Ed had stuffed his mouth full of cheese cubes.  
  
“Oh Ed, what on Earth are you doing? Look at the mess you’ve made!” scolded Double D, grabbing a napkin and beginning to clean up the crumbs on the plastic cover that acted as the protection for the table that had been set up for the food.

 

“Woah; you’re still in mom mode here too?” came the amused voice of their childhood bully, making Edd look down at Kevin for a moment before he fidgeted and returned to his task of cleaning the table, murmuring ‘messy, messy, messy’ almost like a mantra.

 

“If Double D were a mom, he’d be the best!” offered Ed happily, wiping his mouth as he swallowed the cheese cubes in his mouth happily.

 

“Dude, chill with the cheese will ya, I’m going to run out before any of the others get some.” Replied Kevin as he dropped more cheese cubes on the plate. Double D made a sound of disapproval at the careless way the jock piled the cubes, itching to fix them precisely but ignoring his instincts instead to converse.

 

“Well Kevin, the key to being a gracious guest is politeness and awareness that this is not ones’ home.” Explained Double D a little nervously, watching as Kevin served himself some punch, handing a glass to Ed who down the drink happily.

 

“That so?”

 

“W-Well, that’s what I have learned so far”  
  
“Double D likes being a good guest!”  
  
Kevin looked over at the pool where most of the kids were gathered, jamming a thumb in their general direction.  
  
“Ain’t you guys goin’ to join in on the festivities?” asked Kevin, hands tucked into the pockets of the board-shorts he has on for the party.  
  
“It looks like fun Double D!” exclaimed Ed, shrugging off his loose blue t-shirt, kicking off his sneakers and tucking the socks in after Edd scolded him about leaving a mess. Soon a splash was heard, and Ed was in on the game of chicken, carrying a chortling Jonny to wrestle with the girls.

 

“Er, Kevin, perchance, may I step inside to use your restroom facilities?” asked Double D, chancing a glance at the auburn haired male looking embarrassed.  
  
“Huh? Sure dude, just go into the hall from the kitchen and take a left, guest bathroom’s the second door.” Replied Kevin, watching Edd thank him and pad off towards the bathroom, letting out a bark of a laugh as Rolf hefted him up and toss him into the pool.  
  
“Woah Rolf, man, you got my sandals wet!” cried out Kevin laughing as he tossed said flip-flops onto the lip of the pool, removing his soaked hat as well.

 

“The time for standing outside of the water is over Kevin-boy! It’s time to play this game ‘chicken’!” responded Rolf as he slipped into the pool diving down and swimming under the other and lifting him up.  
  
“Woah, dude I got it, time to play! All right, get ready to see how real chicken is played!” crowed out Kevin grinning widely as he flexed his hands and dove into the mess of limbs in the pool, locking into a struggle with Jonny, the girls giggling and calling out for the one they wanted to win.

 

When Double D stepped out, he caught sight of the excited group, smiling as even Eddy was participating with the group, grappling against Kevin with Ed as his booster.  
  
“While I normally don’t condone aggressive actions; this seems quite liberating for them” murmured Double D under his breath as he sat himself comfortably in one of the lounging chairs; not quite willing to get into the water at such an hour.  
  
“Hey Double D, come on and help me take down shovel-chin over here!” Edd felt his face redden as most of the other kids turned to look at him—what an embarrassing thing to have all their eyes on him.

 

“Eddy. I’m afraid I’ll be of little help in that area of—err expertise.” Explained Double D; looking sheepish as Sarah and Nazz giggled.  
  
“Dude, it’s all right! You can just sit and chill, Kev and Eddy seem to be the only ones fighting at the moment” answered Nazz as she splashed some water towards the ski-hat wearing boy. Edd fidgeted a little, looking conflicted before he shook his head, clearing his throat.  
  
“Well, I suppose I could join then—after all, it would be quite rude of me to not join in on your festivities.” He murmured, as he stood up and slipped off his slippers. Once those tasks were completed he hesitated with his shirt, cheeks red as he glanced up at the group, grateful they were occupied as he slipped his shirt off and began to wade in the cool pool water, shivering a little.  
  
“Well this is quite chilled” he whispered, before he let out a slight shriek as Ed splashed a giant wave of water on him.  
  
“Double D—you look like a wet platypus!” cried out Ed laughing innocently, watching as the now soaked boy stared up at the others—who all had turned when they heard his distressed cry.  
  
“E-Ed, that was terribly rude, and—oh, look my hat!” he reached up feeling the soaked material with a groan.  
  
“Aww, lighten up Double D! We’ll keep you warm, right Nazz?” asked Sarah as she sidled up to Edd’s left, the other girl sidling up to his right with a warm smile.  
  
“Totally dude; it’s all good!” agreed the blonde playfully.  
  
In all his years Double D hadn’t felt his face get redder than it had now, and certainly being surrounded by two pretty girls should take his mind off his hat—but alas; Double D had a secret only Ed and Eddy knew. A scar that grazed the left side of his head close to his ear that healed over badly, no hair grew around the area and left bare the pink-sinewy and shiny skin for all to see. At first both boys had been; well, boys. But afterwards—when they had found out how it happened, they had let it drop. An accident at the beach in Hawaii; his home land, and needless to say, his parents had been all but distraught over their sons health.  
  
“Yes; well, as lovely as that is—a wet cap is very bad for the hair and—“he began to explain, looking immensely relieved when Kevin got all their attention and shouted out his victory.  
  
“All right guys; let’s get out and get to the good stuff” began Kevin as he slipped out of the pool, grinning and grabbing a towel to dry himself a little.  
  
“We’re playing truth-or-dare with spin-the-bottle, got it?” he let the towel lay across his shoulders, arms crossed as he slipped on his flip-flops. “Oh, ‘course you guys gotta get dressed and all that. We’ve got the guest bathroom down the hall, and my bathroom upstairs third door to the right, end of the hall. Go ahead and get ready” he explained before he began to clean up the pool-area, everyone shuffling off to go and get dressed.

 

Edd remained for a moment before scooping up his shirt and slipping on his own flip-flops, looking a little apologetically as he approached Kevin.  
  
“Erm; I’m going to run down to my house for a moment; if that is all right Kevin?” asked Double D as he wiped his face of the drops his hat dribbled down ceaselessly.

 

“What? You plannin’ to come back Double dork?” asked Kevin, looking up with his arms full of plates.  
  
“Oh; yes, I wouldn’t dream about missing such a fun get-together that you’ve put the effort in making. It’s just… well, I need a new hat, as you can see, this one is… well… wet” once more Double D wiped at his face, the chlorine in the water irritating his vision a little.  
  
  
“Huh, yeah; Ok dork. Gate’ll be open for ya; we’ll be in the living room, got it?” Kevin waited for Double D’s affirmative before continuing with his clean-up of the pool area. When Edd finally returned, it seemed as though there had never been a party in the first place—even the lounging chairs had been closed and packed up! So carefully he slipped the lock of the backyard fence closed and made his way into the house through the sliding-glass doorway of the backyard, locking it as well and closing the blinds carefully; knowing that the red-head did not want his parents knowing about the party.

 

“Oh! Double the Ed boy! You made it on time! The game of bottle spinning and dares is to begin!” called out Rolf when he noticed Edd step into the living room, catching all the kids huddled in a circle and an empty bottle in the middle. Also, much to Double D’s fear, there were three bottles of alcoholic drinks there—he wondered why exactly they had been saved, but instead sought his seat out between Ed and Eddy, looking around nervously.  
  
“All right; listen up!” called out Nazz happily, looking around the group eagerly as she began setting up a few shot glasses—enough for all of them  _including_ Double D. “Here are the rules! They’re totally simple; nothing vague or complicated about ‘em. When you spin the bottle, you ask whoever it lands on ‘Truth or dare’! Here’s the real fun, if that person doesn’t like either the truth or the dare, they can opt out… but that means like, taking a shot. Simple yeah?” she asked looking around grinning. “Think you all can handle it?”  
  
‘ _I most certainly don’t_ ’ he thought mournfully. ‘ _At least I can pick truth—that should easily avoid any trouble’_  he seemed to relax at this as he joined the huddled group, sliding easily between the spot Eddy and Ed had generously left him. Eddy seemed too eager to play—though Double D could only assume it was because this meant he was  _in_ , in. He was part of a group bigger than three and that alone was enough to elate the short male to new heights. Looking at the rest of the group, he noted they all seemed rather interested in the game.  
  
‘ _I am afraid youth these days only looks for troubles._ ’ He thought until his ears prickled at the fine print Nazz decided to throw in.  
  
“Oh; yeah, also” the blonde seemed to recall another detail to this game—one that had the kids holding their breaths as they waited for the final nail on their proverbial coffins.

 

“You can only pick truth  _or_  dare three times in a row. After that, either you take a shot or you do a dare, ready to play?” Nazz grinned, oblivious to what she had just set in motion, unlike Double D, who sucked in a breath in a panic.

 

‘ _Curse youth and it’s liberalistic lifestyles_ ’ Double D thought as the game began.

 


	2. Act II: Situations we live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: It was a game, one they’d started playing because of a dare. Truth be told Kevin’s never quite found it in him to fully hate Double D—but this is crossing really dangerous territory; especially when the other seems so willing to play along with the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So here’s the second part to my one-shot that’s already extended to 3 parts—I hope it’s three, but you know.
> 
> Anyway, sorry this one is actually shorter than my last post and probably not as great. I might revamp it, but not at the moment. I’m satisfied when I’ve left it for the moment. I hope you all enjoy it too.

  
  


Title: Playing House

-

Rating: NC - 17

-

Warning: BxB love, underage sex, kinks: Include slight asphyxiation fetish, and slight exhibitionism.

-

 

It wasn’t so much that Double D felt annoyed but more pressured than anything. Dares usually covered ‘things that all adults regret the most doing in their teenage years’ and the lanky male was in the mindset that he’d be one of the few who could claim he hadn’t done anything wild and stupid in his teenage-hood. Yet here he sat, in the middle of a game of ‘Spin the bottle truth or dare’ staring at the group of young adults he’d known since childhood.

“So who is goin’ to go first?” asked Sarah, looking excited as her eyes locked with Double D’s own, making said male’s face redden and turn away—she’d always had that effect on Double D, well, more like most of the girls around him, save perhaps May who hadn’t ever tried to come on to him since their Valentine’s day hullaballoo.

“We should draw straws! Plank says that way we’ll all have a fair chance!” answered Jonny, grinning at the red-haired girl, making her growl and roll her eyes. It wasn’t a secret that the boy had a crush on her—but Sarah just couldn’t bring herself to actually give him a chance at a romantic relationship, mostly due to the fact that Jonny was still a bit annoying—and still hung out with that piece of plywood.

“I am right with ya there Jonny that sounds like the fairest way to start our game!” responded Jimmy in his still polite and falsetto-like voice, running a blue-nail polish covered nails through his coiffed pale blonde hair as he looked around before standing up, smiling happily. “I’ll get the straws, yes?”

“Only if I come with ya dude” answered Nazz as she stood up and brushed down her pants, smiling at the shorter male as she walked up to him. Jimmy was quick to loop his arm through Nazz’s own shamelessly and Double D often wondered if the other was ballsy or genuinely oblivious to the differences between a male and female—envious of such carefree personalities.

As the pair disappeared heading towards Kevin’s kitchen, said male himself was sitting between Sarah and Ed, hands fiddling with something—it seemed like a wheels bolt, Sarah herself kept trying to catch Double D’s eye, but the dark capped male just tried to busy himself writing down equations in his mind, green eyes glazing over as he dove into all the formulas he knew—trying to find a flaw somewhere. Eddy seemed bored, blue eyes staring at nothing in particular as he drummed his finger against one knee. Ed seemed to have entertained himself recreating some monsters fighting one another—looking adorably content with his story. Jonny was busy whispering and conspiring with Plank—about to open his mouth to talk to the rest of the circle when Nazz and Jimmy both turned up, straws in hand.

“Ok guys; we got the straws, now it’s time to draw!” called out Nazz, grinning as everyone stood up and surrounded the blondes. Double D being the last to stand and looking nervous as each one of them picked out a straw. He looked both relieved and aggrieved at not having picked the marked straw.

“All right Eddy, you got the first spin” replied Nazz, giving the shorter male a grin. Let it be said that Eddy was quite the adorable whenever his pink skin flushed easily as his blood rushed—looking like a tomato ripe enough to be picked. Edd found himself smothering a small laugh at his friends face, looking at him and playfully elbowing the other to get him to react.

“What? Oh; uh, you bet’cha sweet-cheeks! They don’t call me slick hand Eddy for nuttin’” he bragged, chest puffing out a little before the scathing reply that Kevin launched at him made the huskier male twitch a little insulted.

“They don’t ever call ya slick hand Eddy, they call ya king of the dorks instead” at that Edd know it was time to step in, acting the role of the pacifist and holding his hand up with a nervous smile.

“As wary as I am about this—perhaps we should get started on the game?” he asked, laying one of his hands on Eddy’s shoulders and squeezing before the other could get riled up and start a playful yet aggressive word battle. Eddy seemed to get his drift, huffing and sitting down; everyone following pursuit and doing the same.

The arrangement was simple enough with Edd, Eddy, Ed, Kevin, Sarah, Jimmy, Nazz, Rolf, and Jonny sitting in a circle. Eddy took the empty bottle that would serve as the spinner, humming as he spun it and crossed his fingers, mouthing Nazz’s name, but unfortunately for him the bottle landed on—“Fu—Kevin!?” he shouted out in an agitated manner before a smirk curled on his lips.

“Hehe; Kevin, ol’ buddy ol’ pal… Truth… or dare?” asked Eddy, buffing his nails against the top of his button-up blouse, looking smug, as though either way, he was going to get what he wants. Kevin for the most part looked annoyed. There was no way he was going to back down, especially in the beginning like this—he wouldn’t give that no neck chump his pleasure.

“I’ll bite—truth ya dork.” He spat out bitterly, looking around self-consciously at the rest of the group who seemed excited and elated by the idea that the game was finally started. Well, all except for one—though even Double D’s eyes had a flash of slight curiosity at the events. Eddy seemed disappointed for a moment, before his bright blue eyes lit up in delight.

“All right, I got the perfect question. Is it true—“ Eddy couldn’t hold back a snicker at this thinking that his question was probably the most invasive and embarrassing thing he could ask. “That you were too piss—“Double D made an indignant sound at the use of the word, looking at Eddy thin-lipped. “to remember who your first time screw was?” Eddy glanced at his child-hood friend, who crossed his arms, face red and looking disappointed at Eddy. The funny part, and Eddy could never get over it, was that Edd was probably more pissed at the way he worded his question than the actual question itself.

Kevin however was a different story—the moment Eddy had asked his question he knew he was in the spotlight. The entire group looking at him with eyes that clearly said they didn’t believe for a second what Eddy was asking. The red-head knew he’d put himself in a tight spot—having told the other boys that his first time had been with some bimbo dame from another high school—and now it was time to confess. In reality the party after their national championship had all but become a dark haze of heavy music and warm bodies.

“How the hell did you even know about—“Kevin began, but Eddy’s grin made him falter.

“Ed ya shovel-chin, he invited us to—“

“We’re getting off track here!” began Sarah, already preparing to give both males a black eye if she didn’t get any details. Jimmy seemed positively beside himself, waiting to see where the argument would lead—Edd seemed positively irate by  the whole situation.

“Aright; yeah, fine! I don’t remember who I was with that night ok? Ya happy dork?!” spat out Kevin bitterly, glaring at Eddy  as he sat back humiliated at the ‘ooo’s’ that the group gave out, rolling his eyes and grabbing the bottle to spin it. “Shut up! Ain’t like ya guys are better!”

“I remember my first time!” replied Ed grinning at Kevin, making the red-head groan. God, that guy had some timing. He let his wrist flick the bottle and allow it to spin, letting out an a snort as it landed on Jimmy, the blonde looking absolutely excited and rosy-cheeked over the prospect of having to participate at last.

“Ok Jimbo, truth or dare? I promise I won’t make ya blush too bad.” Replied Kevin, grinning cockily and waiting for the younger boy to decide which one he wanted to pick.

“Hmm, oh Sarah I’m absolutely giddy with joy—not to mention I feel daring with these new trousers I have on—I’ll pick dare!” responded Jimmy, his baby-blue eyes shining with slight gusto, sharpening at the corners just a bit as his playfully devilish side came out.

“Dare? No take backs!” Kevin scratched at his chin as he began to think about the dare he wanted to give Jimmy, letting a bit grin grow on his lips. “All right, here’s the deal—I dare ya to dress in normal clothing for a week” he knew it was hitting Jimmy hard when it came to fashion, and already he could see the boy look. 

“You mean… to dress like a plebian—oh no!” he gasped in despair, looking like he couldn’t stand it. Kevin almost let out a bark of laugh as he watched Jimmy fumble with the bottle of Vodka, immediately pouring himself a shot. “No way Mister Gingersnaps, this fashion star’s not about to burn out!” cried out Jimmy taking the first shot of the group.

“Woah! Jimmy-boy just took a hit!” cried out Eddy hanging off of Ed, who chortled at the fact. Sarah was worrying over the other boy, watching his face redden from the burn of the alcohol, telling his friend he was fine, though he seemed a little faint at first. Nazz cooed at Jimmy.

“You’re made of tough stuff, dude!” she called out to him with a thumbs up, and Rolf seemed proud, reaching around Nazz to pat Jimmy’s shoulder roughly. Jimmy seemed pleased at the acceptance while Kevin’s own head tilted back with a groan. He hadn’t even gotten to get his revenge. He watched enviously as Jimmy span his bottle which landed on Nazz.

“Oh goodie, ok Nazz, truth or dare?” asked Jimmy giggling, looking at the blonde excitedly, the girls’ eyes lighting up as she seemed to think over her options.

“Truth or dare huh? Let’s see, ok, ok I’ll take truth!” she teased, smiling at the other in her bubbly manner. She sat straighter, looking a little nervous, wondering if she had to say something terribly embarrassing, eyes peeking over at Edd, who seemed busy being teased by Eddy.

“Oh—I have the perfect question! Is it true that…” began Jimmy, letting out a soft laugh behind his hand. “You used to have a crush on one of the Eds?” he finally let out, looking bright eyed and excited, not noticing Sarah stiffen a little. It wasn’t like it was secret that Sarah, Marie, and Nazz had all gone through a sort of crush stage on the genius of the group. Still, at least Jimmy hadn’t asked to go into detail, and that much the blonde would appreciate.

“Oh man, Jimmy that’s like, totally embarrassing with them here!” she cried out playfully. Eddy seemed positively alive with some sort of longing—wanting to hear a hint, a promise, anything that would hint at him. Ed blushed shyly, laughing and elbowing Eddy, knowing that his shorter friend had the hope that Nazz would like him. Edd entertained himself by trying to recite the periodic table, avoiding any eye-contact with both the girls in the room, knowing that it was best to let sleeping dogs lie.

 “Well; yeah, I totally dude.” She admitted, laughing behind her hand, cheeks red. “But that’s all I’m going to say about it!” she answered looking embarrassed and relaxing, fingers tugging at her loose jeans before she took the bottle and spun it, smiling when it landed on Rolf, grinning at him playfully.

“Truth or dare dude?” she asked, watching the foreign boys chest puff up as he nodded and grinned.

“The son of a shepherd has decided that there needs to be a man in the group; I choose this ‘dare’ option!” he cried out victoriously, making Kevin roll his eyes, and Eddy scoff loudly. Ed clapped his hands making an ‘oo’ sound, while Edd seemed a bit amused, watching Rolf, tempted to tell him that ‘No, that’s terribly sexist and he should learn that masculinity did not have anything to do with being brave’ but decided against it, instead watching Nazz think about her dare.

“Hmm… All right, like I dare you to—“she answered as she tapped her chin playfully. “I dare you to like, totally shave your whole body for month!” she told the male, watching as Rolf winced but he nodded, huffing.

“The son of a shepherd does not back down from such a dinky dare! I accept this challenge you have given me Nazz-girl!” he answered, fist bumping his own chest as he proudly took his dare, the rules having been set. He’d shave tomorrow. For the moment, he took and spun the bottle, watching as it landed on Ed and giving the other a look that said he already knew what he wanted.

“Bird-for-brain Edboy! It is time to choose! Will it be a truth telling one or a dare of the brave one?” he asked, watching as Ed’s brown eyes glazed over at being t old to choose.

“Dang it funnelface! Just make a choice will ya?” groaned out Eddy, already bored by the whole game, thinking the choices were way to tame for his liking.

“Uh—dare!” he picked looking childishly happy, looking at Double D who smiled at him momentarily.

“I see; hmm, ok Ed-boy, I dare you to stop trying to get my chickens for a week!” replied Rolf, crossing his arms and watching as Ed’s smile fell and instead he let out a wail.

“Wait no—I don’t want to!” he cried out, the sound being cut off by Eddy stomping on his hand and dumping a shot down the taller males throat, Edd making a sound of irritation as he tried to soothe at Ed’s hand.

“Geez—this games becoming boring! Spin yer bottle will ya Ed?” complained Eddy as he sat back down, huffing under his breath, rolling his eyes as Sarah shouted at him.

“No on’es makin’ ya stay bub!” she answered back aggressively, already attempting to stand up.

“Dudes, like, let’s just chill! Ed’s going to spin his bottle—and it’s just a game right? We’ve got plenty of others we can play after!” answered Nazz, smiling at Ed as he spun his bottle, smiling as it landed on Kevin once more, making the redhead look frustrated.

“What? Again? Man, this bites!” he growled, straightening up, glaring at Ed, who smiled back obliviously at him.

“I dare you to—“ 

“Ya gotta ask ‘Truth or Dare’ ya lughead!”

“Oh! Uh, Truth or dare?” asked Ed, who sported a red print on the back of his head.

“Well since ya already decided on a dare—just get it over with” replied Kevin, looking at Ed in an irritated manner.

“I dare you to—-“ Ed laughed, looking excited. “I dare you to pretend to be married with Double D for a month!” he replied and instantly the whole circle was in an uproar for different reasons.

“Are ya kiddin’ me?! What kinda dare is that?!” cried out Kevin, looking red-faced from the flush of anger that overtook him as well as panic.

“What the heck are ya thinkin’ monobrow!? Ya crazy lug!” cried out Eddy, his own face red from anger as well, not liking the idea of one of his best friend having anything to do with his greatest rival.

“What are you stupid!? Did the shot finally get to your small-brain?!” Sarah’s face was red with indignation, looking like she wanted to strangle her brother.

“Oh no Sarah, you shouldn’t be so upset! You know your brother sometimes forgets the frailness of a woman’s heart!” replied Jimmy, who didn’t look as bothered as he could have by the whole situation, instead trying to calm down his red-haired friend.

“Dude, that’s like totally weird—but I would love to see it!” answered Nazz laughing, though she seemed to dim down at the idea.

“A marriage between sock-for-a-head-Ed-boy and Cassanova-Kevin reminds Rolf of his great Nana Nona’ daughter’s marriage to Uncle Vineyard of Gruvlaska; it was destined to fail the minute they wed!” answered Rolf, looking doubtful about the whole arrangement, but not quite disagreeing.

All eyes came to rest on Edd, who stared at the group frozen.

‘Drats, they want an opinion from me!’ he thought, looking around at the others and swallowing, mouth trembling as he opened his mouth, his mind blanking out for a moment.

“W—We could uh, a-always just take a drink?” he asked, the silence feeling deafening.

‘ _Curse youth and Its stubborness_ ’ he thought bitterly as the others gave him a look that clearly said that wasn’t the answer.


	3. Author Note: Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an apology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just an apology to all those waiting for me to update this fic. It's been a while, I know and I'm so terribly sorry for making you wait, but honestly, it's really difficult for me to write solo, and with the idea I have for this fic, it's really ambitious, so it takes time.
> 
> But right now, since I'm currently on an obsolete iBook, I feel I may be able to focus better and perhaps update a third chapter. It might come out short though--and I feel that perhaps three chapters _is_ too short, so it might become more. Like I had originally stated, I didn't really know how long or short the story was going to be, as I only had the main idea, but no actual substance to it. I will try my best to get an actual chapter out, but I will not promise it will happen soon, or at all. But I sincerely apologize for the wait, and will hopefully be able to bring about another chapter for all those who have read and been waiting.

Many Apologies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sincerely, W2F.


End file.
